


[Podfic]Sketches in Patience

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [50]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Podfic & Podficced Works, Poetry, Spoken Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city is a dragon ... no that isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Sketches in Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[story in passing] Sketches of patience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50030) by kaberett. 



> I love dragons so much and as soon as I read this, I knew I wanted to pod it. I only hope my reading does a teeny bit of justice to this piece and how much I love it.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Boriginalwork%5Dsketchesinpatience.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Boriginalwork%5Dsketchesinpatience.m4b)


End file.
